A need exists for a system for balancing battery pack system modules that balances states of charge of the battery pack system modules automatically, without requiring manual balancing during maintenance operations.
A further need exists for a system for balancing battery pack system modules in which each battery pack system module is independently self-balancing, without requiring communication with a master controller or other battery pack system modules, obviating the need for a costly centralized master controller, and the need for complex interconnection between battery pack system modules.
A need also exists for a system for balancing battery pack system modules that enables individual battery pack system modules and groups of battery pack system modules to be selectively removable and replaceable, without interrupting charging of other battery pack system modules.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.